Gundam 00: Ghosts
by DragonKnightRyu
Summary: Celestial Being had many Groups for many roles, there was the Main Gundam Meisters for the interventions, Fesherte for testing, and the White Ghost Squadron to do what must be don under the cover of night, this is their story, an their impact on the Interventions of Celestial Being. Co-Authored with Ron the True Fan


Disclaimer: I have no ownership of the Gundam Franchise, if I did, I would use its vast wealth to _make _mobile suits

"Talking"

'_Thinking_'

"_Radio_"

Chapter One: Ghosts of Celestial Being

* * *

**Earth, Human Reform League Territory, Former Russian Territory, Experimental Weapons Testing Base**

* * *

A young male guard yawned loudly as he shuffled, trying to warm his body from the cold weather of the northern area that the base he was guarding, stamping his feet to get the blood flowing once again. "Dammit, why the hell do we have to guard this place, no one would want to attack a base where your piss freezes before it hits the ground," he grumbled to himself before picking up his radio. "Dammit Romanov, can't I come back in yet?"

"Shut the fuck up! You'll come back in at the end of your shift!"

"That's three hours from now!"

"Does it look like we care?"

"Fucking brownnosers," the guard muttered as he shut the radio off. "Never having to pull the outdoor shift," he sighed as he looked around, frowning slightly as he saw something that _might _have been a distortion in the air, rubbing his eyes he looked again, only to see nothing. "Man, now I'm hallucinating… fucking hell."

He sighed again, frowning as he saw what looked to be a speck of green light seconds before a massive explosion was heard, the concussive force of the explosion throwing him off his guard post and into the snow, knocking him unconscious.

When he finally came too, about a half hour later he finally managed to rouse himself with a groan of pain, sharp pains in his chest told him that at least two of his ribs were broken. "What… the hell hap-" he began only to freeze as he saw what became of the 4 square mile sized base that even extended underground, it was now a burning crater that was at least five miles wide and four miles deep. "My… god…"

* * *

**Lagrange 2, CBS-69 '**_**Judgement**_**'**

* * *

"Getting report from Ghost-Lead!" a young man with brown hair and blue eyes shouted out, his voice holding a slight russian accent to it. "Experimental Weapons Base has been successfully destroyed, no witnesses."

"Make sure there AREN'T any. The last time someone went on an intervention, they left a survivor. Granted, he's one of US now, but seriously." The captain sighed as he flipped another page in his old book. "Tell Ghost to make another sweep: thermal sensors went to human body temperatures."

"Sir," the young man replied before relaying the information. "They found one survivor, now dead, shall I issue the recall order?"

"Recall Ghost lead. Patch me through shipwide." A bos'un's whistle was heard over the comm. "You're up, Captain." Ronald Pinkerton sighed. "All hands, this is Pinkerton. We've completed our mission, but this is only the beginning. Eventually, the assholes from the blocs are going to find us. When that happens, I expect you to rip the fuckers apart. Pinkerton out."

A snort sounded behind him, making him turn to see a slightly shaggy brown haired, green eyed man with a bit of stubble on his chin, he was wearing a black tank top with a pair of desert camo combat cargo pants along with a pair of heavy combat boots, around his neck was a small, innocent looking collar and a pair of magnetic handcuffs bound his wrists. "Glad to see that there's a realist amongst the idealists," he informed with a wry grin. "I may even be able to get some action, instead of just watching for once."

The 239 pound, 6'4'' black-blond man looked at the newcomer while adjusting his former USEFN uniform. "_Si vis pacem, para bellum_. Any idiot can understand that if they don't have Schoenberg's ideology spoonfed to them for years. Total peace is an illusion."

The handcuffed and collared man grinned ferally as he looked the man over. "It would've been interesting to throw it down with you, Pinkerton," he informed. ""Too bad I've got these shackles on me, then I'd show you how'd I'd do things…

"If it were up to me, you wouldn't be WEARING those things to begin with. A bit of roughhousing isn't that bad so long as you don't kill your crewmates or damage any equipment." Pinkerton's blue eyes narrowed as he examined the explosive devices. "Forcing those on you is barbaric and a sign of deep-seated hypocrisy on Celestial Being's part."

The man laughed, drawing worried looks from the assorted crewmembers on the bridge. "Well, anyone who disagrees with the great Aeolia Schenberg is to be shackled and chain if they're useful," he said, his voice rough. "Too be honest, I'm surprised they didn't shackle you."

"Because if they did, I would shove my head through that window and kill everyone in this room. And Noriega can't be in two places at once. Me not having a shackle is a necessary evil." He glanced out the forward window. "Don't worry, I'll have you unleashed soon enough."

"Good," the man confirmed with a feral grin. "Because, sometimes the only way to peace, is to simply annihilate anyone in your way," he shrugged. "Not that I care anyways, I don't give a rats ass about Aeolia's plan, I just want to see if these Gundam Meisters of yours really can change the world, or… if they're just useless idiots who rely on being stronger to win."

"My giving a fuck about Celestial Being's end goal, impossible as it is, is irrelevant. We have a job to do. Ours is not to question why. Ours is but to do..."

The man laughed as he turned towards the door to leave the bridge. "Interesting, show me that resolve of yours in the battles to come, Pinkerton," he almost commanded. "It'll be interesting to see if you continue with that resolve, I always liked seeing people fight for what they believe in…" he informed just before he left the bridge.

(BGM: Hunt for Red October by Red Army Choir)

Ron tugged down his uniform, straightening it out. "Helm, take us to our next mission location and keep us under stealth: the _Ptolemaios _team are the public ones, not us." "Aye, sir!" The Judgment turned toward her next target.

* * *

**CBS-69 '**_**Judgement**_**', Pilot Ready Room, one week later**

* * *

"So, does this mean I get to sortie this time, Pinkerton?" the man asked as he sat on a bench, a dog themed Haro sitting in his lap as he held his hands behind his head as best he could. "Cause if I ain't fighting, I ain't going."

"You'll be getting your chance to fight...IF you fuck up. If you wanted to just fight, you should have joined Fereshte. Our job is to make the blocs as unstable and unprepared for the _Ptolemaios _team as possible WITHOUT making ourselves known." The captain's eyes narrowed at the pilot. "If you fuck this up intentionally, the pain I will inflict upon you will have _songs _written about it."

The man grunted as a black haired, brown eyed teen girl sitting across from him wearing a black pilot suit in the usual CB fashion glared at him. "It's bad enough we have to deal with that Animal Fon Spaak, but this brute as well…" she growled. "Captain, why do we even _need _him, Tsuki and I are _more _than enough."

"Pilot Manning, I personally chose him to be a member of this team BECAUSE of his...particular brutality. Is there going to be a problem?"

The man chuckled, his eyes flashing with a peculiar glint. "Every day you make me want to throw it down with you even more, Pinkerton," he informed with a louder chuckle.

The second woman in the room, a white haired, green eyed woman of japanese looking descent. "As much as I may _personally _dislike him, he _is _useful," the woman, Tsuki Hina, concluded. "After all, we went up against the Gundam Astrea during a weapons test in a Realdo and just about won…"

Ron smiled. "Good. Now, our next target is a Union weapons development facility. According to Veda's information, there's an advanced MS being developed there. I want NOTHING standing, and no survivors. As such...Ryu."

"Finally!" Ryu Hisanaga, a former freelance Mobile Suit pilot shouted out. "It's about time you let me out, Pinkerton! Let slip this dog of war, and I'll show you all, what _war _is."

"Spoken like a true warrior. Report to your machine in one hour. You will have all the information you need. Just one thing."

"Oh?" Ryu asked, an eyebrow raising up. "What's that?"

"Limit the destruction to the facility. Veda is watching you, and if you attack anything that isn't linked to your mission, I will have no choice but to activate the shackles. I actually like you, so please don't make me."

Ryu scowled at him and almost looked like he was about to growl. "I am a Dog of _War, _Pinkerton, not some feral mutt that attacks anything it pleases," he informed angrily. "I _never _attack anyone who doesn't have a means to defend themselves, even if they're wimps, if they haves arms, I'll fight them, but civs, who the _fuck _do you think I am?"

"I know you won't, but Veda is forcing me to remind you. If it were up to me, I would simply send you a text briefing. Instead, regulations force me to do it in person. Blame Veda, not me." Ron sighed. "I apologize for the unintended insult."

Ryu's scowl lessened. "Just don't say that again, or shackles be damned," he informed warningly. "Let's load up, Sasha."

"Roger that!" the dog styled Haro unit chirped out in a childish girl voice as it bounced after Ryu, heading into the hanger.

"He feels rather strongly about that," Tsuki commented with a slight chuckle. "Not surprise we give _that _unit to a self-proclaimed Dog of War."

"He isn't the only war dog on this ship. He's just the only one in a Gundam. Suit up, just in case there are complications."

"Like what?"

"Unlike Noriega, I prefer being prepared for unexpected things flying at me."

"Aye Aye, oh Kapitain," Tsuki replied with a mock salute before moving off to the hanger herself, shortly followed by Gracie.

Ron shook his head. "Kids. No respect these days for the man trying to keep them alive."

* * *

**Mobile Suit Catapult deck**

* * *

Ryu sighed as he reclined the the cockpit of his unit, the GNS-003 Gundam 'Anann', looking down at the Haro unit in Haro Docking Port. "Wake me up when we're close, Sasha," he told the Haro. "No use being away when I can't even pilot."

"Lazy! Lazy!" the Haro said in a teasing voice making Ryu bring his foot lightly down atop of the Haro. "Owie!"

"Then don't call me lazy," he reprimanded.

"Moving Gundam Anann to catapult deck!" the Haro called out as the Gundam was shifted from its face down position where it was attached to the ceiling and lowered it into an opening that revealed itself in the deck floor, lining the mobile suit up with one of the two linear catapults. "Launching Anann, launching Anann!"

"_Gundam Ghost, loaded into the catapult deck,_" Gracie informed. "_Ghost, heading out!_"

"_Gundam Coatlicue, loaded onto the catapult deck,_" Tsuki announced, once the Anann cleared the catapult. "_Wish us luck._"

"_You don't need luck. I trust in your skills. Good hunting, people. _Judgment _Actual _out." The last Gundam was launched, commencing the operation.

Ryu snorted slightly as he settled himself in for a nap. "Right, _hunting,_" he said with another snort. "It's like hunting for the infirmed… wake me up when we're beginning, Sasha."

"Roger, Roger!" Sasha replied.

"_You're falling asleep, what the he-_" Gracie started only to get cut off as Ryu hit the comm button with his heel.

"I don't need that I don't think," he muttered before slipping into a light slumber.

* * *

**Union military research facility, northern Alaska**

* * *

A trio of Flags flew over the facility, equipped with new, more powerful sonic knives which lasted more than an hour at full power, superior thrusters and lighter, stronger armor. These were Ghost Team's targets: the SVMS-01A1 Union Flag Improved Type. While no match for the _Ptolemaios _team Gundams, they WOULD be more of a threat in larger numbers when equipped with their new railgun, being developed in a far more public (and untouchable by Ghost Team) location.

The same could not be said for the Mobile Suits themselves.

It started with all radio communications being cut off, dead static filling the air as techs scrambled to try and figure out what happened.

Then, _it _came.

A mostly black, bulky mobile suit that actually looked more humanoid than the mobile suits deployed by any current country, on it's left shoulder was a massive dual barreled cannon, on the left arm was a large shield that held dual gatling cannons, and it it's right arm, resting on it's shoulder, was a massive looking Bazooka with an underslung cannon of some kind.

It's opened up with the dual beam cannon, utterly incinerating the primary hanger, vaporizing the enlisted men and women within, and any mobile suits inside of it, following that it launched a trio of missiles that seemed to have green particle emitting from them, much like the ones that emitted from the mobile suit attacking them, that utterly destroyed the secondary hangers.

"Flag team, move in an try to-GAH!" The Flags turned toward the enemy machine, firing their 120mm linear rifles at the machine, attempting to hurt it. Not that their shots could: they lacked the mass and speed to punch through the monster's armor. Not that they would be reporting this back to their commanders.

The Machine responded to their attacks by raising up it's shield and opening firing with its gatling cannons, spewing out small beams that riddled two of the Flags, one of them managing to dodge them long enough to close in, pulling off the 'Graham Special' as he brought out the sonic knife and went in for the kill, only for it to let go of the Bazooka and grab a handle of a sword and unfolded a massive physical blade that was swung at the flag, neatly bisecting it, the superheated edge cutting through the armor with shocking ease.

The other two Flags fired their weak rifles at the machine, with one attempting for a back attack with the sonic knife. "I've got you now, you son of a bitch!" Clearly, no one gave these idiots the take down guide for Gundams. Mostly because they didn't exist. The black monster was fast enough to spin and hack the offending Flag in two, killing the pilot.

As the other two stared in shock the black monster spun back around, grabbing its bazooka once again and leveled it at them before the underslung cannon spewed out a blast of energy that consumed the two Flags.

Inside of the cockpit Ryu frowned as he looked over the base. "Mobile Suits destroyed, mobile suits destroyed!" Sasha called out. "Destroy Everything, Destroy Everything!"

Ryu let out a tsk. "I hope you're watching little girl," he announced, speaking to Gracie who was watching the destruction with Tsuki, their units out of sight through the use of the Mobile Optical Camouflage that protected their units from visual detection. "_This _is the strength of a Dog of War when at the controls of a Gundam…"

"_All targets confirmed destroyed. All Gundams, RTB. Good work, people._" Ron informed, breaking in over their radios.

Ryu snorted slightly as the handcuffs reactivated, forcing his hands together. "Next time, it's better to just not send me, than to bore me with these peons," he informed as he reclined again. "But… I will say this, they did a good job on upgrading the Flag, must have been a Ralph Eifman job."

"_Kinda why I sent you down there. We'll let the Ptolemaios team have their fun in the meantime while I have the boys from L3 do a bit of upgrading to your Gundams. Not much we're going to be doing soon._" Ron informed.

"Ah, so you're 'holy' plan is about to begin, huh?" Ryu asked with a soft snort.

"_HEY!_" Gracie shouted. "_Don't you _dare _mock Aeolia's plan! Dogs like you would never understand what we're working for._"

"And neither do little girls," Ryu countered with a snarl. "But at least we Dogs have a mind enough to develop an opinion of our own."

"_Enough,_" Tsuki interjected before the argument could escalate. "_We're returning to base, White Ghost Squadron, out._"

"_See you when you get back, Lead._"

* * *

**CBS-69 **_**Judgment **_**- 2 hours later**

* * *

"The mission was a complete success, and the Union's plans to introduce the new Flag subtype have been delayed by at least 6 months. Excellent work, all of you. Now, I know some of you are wondering why you three were put on the same team."

Ryu snorted in response, floating in the air as he seemed to 'lay' down, Sasha balancing on his stomach. "You need the idealist, the realist and the balance," he informed, pointing to Gracie, himself then Tsuki as he spoke. "Right?"

Ron chuckled. "Quite. Now, because we're going back to L3, that means we're going to be out of action for a little while. Don't worry, Ryu: you'll be getting your chance to engage and destroy soon enough. The Anann will be the first unit receiving its' upgrades, per my request." 'That, and having two bored semi-psychopaths is not something I want. Better to keep Ryu entertained while I suffer.'

Gracie glared at Ryu as he snorted. "The plan is beginning soon, right?" she asked, forcing herself to look away from the former Freelance. "Why can't we deploy alongside the Ptolemaios Crew? Aren't We Gundam Meister's too?"

"Yes, but the Ptolemaios team is the only one that is to be publically deployed. OUR job is to make their job easier. Gami̱méno Vívlos Thámper(Fucking Bible Thumper)."Ron said with a sigh, speaking in Greek at the end.

Ryu let out a harsh laugh. "Páthos péra apó óla(Obsessed beyond all)," he commented with a grin, surprising them by speaking in Greek.

"Either way, that means we have more time on our hands unless something hits the fan. And despite Veda's accuracy on that shit, I believe the shit will be hitting it. So, get ready for a bit of downtime and a long wait. Dismissed."

Ryu and Ron remained in place as the other two pilots left the room. "I noticed something when piloting the Anann y'know," Ryu informed.

"Meaning? What's wrong with the Anann?" Ron asked quickly.

"You're relying on Veda for the OS, do you realize just _how _stupid that is?" Ryu asked, opening his eyes to look at Ron. "What if Veda were to be hacked in the middle of a battle?"

"Wasn't my call. I've got Shion working on the NVOS now, but it's going to take a while."

"Fine," Ryu said as he rotated himself, catching Sasha as the Haro was thrown off his body and moved to the exit. "And when it comes time to dealing with the Union, tell the Ptolemaios Meisters to watch out for Graham Aker, if he had been piloting those machines, the outcome would have been different."

"I'll try, but the comm is being put on restricted use. The only one allowed to use it is Veda, and unless it's an emergency, I can't even put out a call for a brief talk. I'll send Veda the information, but I can't guarantee they'll get it."

Ryu nodded before leaving the room, heading off into the ship.

* * *

**Celestial Being armed intervention campaign - Day 1**

* * *

"Ptolemaios team is moving out. Exia and Dynames are en route to AEU orbital elevator; Kyrios and Virtue en route to HRL elevator." Jade Michaels, the ship's hacker and Electronic Warfare Specialist announced, brushing a strand of her long reddish hair behind her ear as her green eyes followed the information she was reading to the crew of the _Judgement _as they gathered in the briefing room to watch the proceeding Intervention.

"So, Pinkerton, what are your thoughts on the Main Four Meisters?" Ryu asked as he took a swig of his beer. "Personally, I like that Setsuna kid, he know what he wants, and is willing to use his own strength to do so."

Ron scoffed. "The Ptolemaios team is made up of a bunch of idealists. That's why Noriega's in charge of them and I'm in charge of the Judgement team. Wenn die Flamme zu löschen, werden wir da sein, um sie wieder anzuzünden (when the flame is put out, we shall be there to relight it)."

Ryu snorted, taking another swig. "Well said," he informed. "But… have to wonder what level of idiocy Aolia had when thinking of this idea of his…"

"Listen yo-" Gracie snarled before being stopped by Tsuki who simply shook her head.

"Unite the world in fear of the mobile weapon Gundam," Ryu continued with a sigh. "Fucking idiocy if you ask me."

"Fear is a powerful emotion, but anger is more so. But we're not here to argue philosophy: we're here to do a job. Animus est, qui non propter quid faciendum sit nobis aut mori. (Ours is not to question why, ours is but to do or die.)"

"So, did you actually learn the language, or just the phrases?" Ryu asked with a chuckle.

"Et didici. Amicitias neque loco disciplinae. (I learned. I do not make friends in a place of learning.) Ich konzentrierte mich auf meine Aufgaben und sonst nichts. (I focused on my duties and nothing else.)"

Ryu snorted. "Chestno , ne moga da priema, che, (Fair enough, I can accept that)" he informed in Bulgarian. "Teugbyeolhan il ulineun jasin-ui immuleul al-ayahabnikka (Anything special we should know on their mission)?" he asked, switching to Korean.

"Exia and Dynames are taking on the new Enact prototype and exposing the forces posted in the orbital elevator while Kyrios and Virtue are stopping a terrorist attack. Simple shit."

"The Enact, pretty much a copy of the Flag unit developed by the Union," Ryu commented. "The biggest difference is the country's attitude themselves, with the Union believing themselves to be the Police of the world, the Flag was designed for outbound missions, the Enact on the other hand was designed for Local Missions."

"In short, a copy with cosmetic differences and a localized power system. Again, nothing really important besides-" Ron said only to get cut off by Jade.

"Newscast incoming! Patching it through now!"

"_Today in the AEU, a demonstration of their newest Solar Powered Mobile Suit, the AEU-09 AEU Enact, was interrupted today by the attack of a mysterious mobile suit,_" the image of the reporter was cut off and replaced by the image of the Exia standing before the Enact. "_As of this time, no one has claimed responsibility for the attack on the Demonstration, but what is known, is that this mobile suit was very powerful._"

Ron raised his right hand. "I, Ronald Pinkerton, take responsibility for FUCKING UP YOUR SHITTY MS! AHAHAHA!"

Ryu chuckled slightly. "Responsible, Responsible!" Sasha chirped out from her position on his lap.

"The Old Man should be making his announcement soon…" the ship's pilot, Eris Takamichi, a woman of about 20 with long blond hair and brown eyes, commented.

"This just in: a group identifying themselves as 'Celestial Being' has claimed full responsibility for both the AEU elevator attack and for stopping the terrorist attack at the HRL elevator. We have a video message from the man claiming to be the leader of this organization."

A prerecorded image of Celestial Being's founder, Aeolia Schenberg, appeared on the monitors. "_I would like to address this statement to every single human being born and raised on Earth. We call ourselves simply Celestial Being. We are a private armed organization in possession of the mobile weapon Gundam. The main objective of Celestial Being's activities is to completely eliminate acts of war from this world. We do not act for our own benefit or for personal gain. We have chosen to intervene for the greatest goal of all to rid ourselves of the scourge of war. As of this moment I make this declaration to all humanity. Territory, religion, energy no matter what the reason or excuse if there is an evident act of war being carried out, we will commence intervention with our force. Any country, organization or corporation that promotes war will also be a legitimate target for our intervention. We simply call ourselves Celestial Being. We are an armed organization that was established to eliminate all acts of war from this world._"

"And we will!" Gracie shouted out excitedly. "Because we're Gundam Meisters!"

Ryu snorted as he crushed the empty can in his hands. "I'm going to bed," he announced. "Nothing else exciting is going to be happening soon anyways."

"Agreed. Martilleador biblia sangrienta. (Bloody bible thumper)" Ron and Ryu left the mess in tandem.

"Hey! What did you call me?! You know I can't understand half the shit you say!" Gracie shouted out angrily as the others chuckled in response.

"Heh, Bible thumper…" Reese Langsley, the ships primary gunner, chuckled in amusement. "Awesome."

**Day 57**

"The Ptolemaios came under attack from HRL forces a few hours ago, resulting in three things." Ron pulled out a clipboard to brief his pilots on the clusterfuck. "GN-004 Nadleeh was revealed FAR ahead of schedule, not that the schedule matters, Kyrios was nearly captured and the ship itself has taken light damage, but far more than it was supposed to take to begin with." He lowered the clipboard. "Thoughts?"

"The plans of mice and men," Ryu commented. "Things like this were bound to happen, after, mankind is in a state of perpetual evolution."

"That is no excuse for Tieria to have revealed Nadleeh!" Gracie shouted. "If it were me, _I _would have found a way to escape without using it!"

"Regardless, those events were beyond our control. Veda has put us on permanent hot standby. The shit has hit the fan, people: our days of black ops support are close to coming to an end. Also, the non-Veda OS is ready for testing. All three of you will be deployed in order to fine tune it." Ron gave the other two a light glare. "No bitching. Fearr a ullmhú nuair a bhfuil do arm deiridh rinneadh useless. (Best to be prepared when your ultimate weapon is rendered useless.)"

Ryu chuckled. "What's our target then?" he asked. "Or are we just flying in circles pretending to shoot something?"

"You'll have your targets: AEU Hellions and Union Realdos. Not the greatest of prey, but you're not using the Veda OS, so you're going to need to get used to it. Report to the hanger in 15 minutes and suit up. I'll be sending my report and recommendations to Vea about altering the plan to suit the changes being shoved our way. Buon divertimento e tornare prima di cena, i bambini. (Have fun and be back before supper, children.)"

"Fine," Ryu agreed with a sigh. "I'll be sure to let those two have some fun too."

"Oh, believe me, you'll have MORE then enough targets to go around."

* * *

**Day 84**

* * *

Once again, Ron stood before his pilots. "We have a problem and Veda wants US to take care of it. The Ptolemaios Gundams are under siege in the Taklamakan Desert, and because their so-called 'tactical forecaster'-a misnomer if I've ever heard one-can't get them out of there, it's up to us. We will be undergoing a full burn toward Earth, so we're not going to be stealthy. I want all three of you in your Gundams and ready for a fight. Your mission is simple." Ron narrowed his eyes. "Protect the Ptolemaios team and blow the living shit out of anything that gets in your way. Do you get me?!"

Ryu grinned. "What kind of numbers are we talking here?" he asked, his voice turning rough. "For Four Gundam units to be under siege…"

"According to intelligence, over 850 Mobile Suits from the Union, AEU and HRL. It's likely the numbers have thinned out slightly, but that's almost one thousand enemy machines. I don't want to say this, but stay on your toes and be on guard. We have confirmation of Graham Aker's presence, and several units that have survived combat with the Ptolemaios team are there as well, meaning this is a true anti-Gundam operation."

It began as a slight chuckle and soon it began to erupt into gales of near psychotic laughter. "Now _that _is what I am talking about, Ronald Pinkerton," Ryu said in glee. "_That _is what we Dogs are for, countlessly outnumbered, surrounded on all sides, _that _is what I _live _for!"

"And that is why I like you: you're fucking insane. I expect Ryu to be Mr. Rape today, but I want to see at least double digits for all of you. If you get triple, you get a prize. Report to your machines. Dismissed."

"Alright, I'll show you my greatest performance yet," Ryu announced as he grabbed Sasha and began moving. "The entire world will shake in fear of the Black Monster that descends from the skies."

Ron sighed before tapping his earpiece. "Bridge, this is Pinkerton: set a course for Earth, maximum speed."

"Sir, if we do that-"

"It's a high priority mission, Eris. Stealth is not an option. Maximum speed."

"...Aye, sir." The Judgment banked towards Earth before firing her GN thrusters, sending them towards Earth. Without the stealth field, it would only take two or three hours to reach their destination.

* * *

**Hanger of the Judgement - Cockpit of the Anann**

* * *

"Releasing Handcuffs, Releasing Handcuffs," Sasha announced as Ryu's handcuffs were released, allowing him to grip the controls.

"Thank you Sasha," Ryu informed as he grinned. "Pinkerton, how much longer?"

"_5 minutes to combat drop. We're diving into the atmosphere at Mach 15.7, meaning you're going to be pulling 25 times normal gravity, and that's with the dampeners. Without them, you would be dead. try to reduce your speed before entering combat: you're no use to anyone dead and I like having my drinking partner._" Ron informed seriously.

"While I sympathize with you, it's no fun if there's no death," Ryu informed with a laugh. "These people want to play at shock and awe, I'll show 'em how it's done…"

The Judgment entered the atmosphere, and all of the crew felt the pressure. "_Opening catapult doors! Anann, you are cleared for take off!_" Hailey Coreen, a black haired, brown eyed woman in her 30's informed.

"Ryu Hisanaga, Gundam Anann, destroying the world!" Ryu shouted out before the Gundam was launch, laughing psychotically as he was pushed into the back of his seat by the G-Forces.

The UN forces (for lack of a better term) did not see the crazy bastard coming. Pink beams hacked AEU and HRL MSs to pieces before they even saw the bulky death machine firing at them.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ryu cried out in laughter, catching the attention of the Four Ptolemaios pilots. "C'MON! ARE YOU OR ARE YOU NOT GUNDAM PILOTS? Slaughter, Kill, Destroy!"

"_Who are you?! That's a Gundam: they would never put a psychopath like you in a Gundam!_" The Ghost and Coatlicue arrived on the scene a few seconds later, firing at the Union an AUE reinforcements.

"_We_ _were sent here to rescue you_."

"_Show some gratitude!_"

A red beam hit several enemy Mobile Suits, scattering the rest.

"What the, that's not a GN Particle, who the hell was that?" Ryu shouted out angrily. "Show yourselves."

Another Mobile Suit (not from any of the blocs) entered view. It was a bastardized version of the 0 Gundam and Dynames, only with a much bigger gun. "_My name is Johann Trinity. We were sent to help the Ptolemy team. My siblings have rescued Kyrios and Exia: all four should be on their way back._"

"Tch, never heard of any named Trinity inside of Celestial being," Ryu spat out before he leveled himself in front of the unknown unit. "What's with your GN Drive?"

"_That doesn't matter. Exia and Kyrios are inbound. I suggest you fall back to your ships._" The Gundam (at least it looked like one) turned around and sped off, leaving the two teams behind.

"Gracie, Tsuki, _never _trust them," Ryu declared, shocking the pair. "They, are _not _like you are, they are _not _real Meisters."

"_Regardless of the other one, I've never seen your Gundams either._" Lockon Stratos informed as the Four Ptolemaios Gundams faced off against the White Ghost Gundams.

"Ptolemaios _team, this is Ronald Pinkerton, captain of the CBS-69 _Judgment_. Code Gamma One Nine Beta: RTB._"

"Tss, didn't even get to run wild before those _fakes _showed up," Ryu said in disgust, watching the enemy units retreating. "But fine, whatever."

The Judgment Gundams slowly made their way seaward, where the Judgment would pick them up and take them back into space.

* * *

**6 hours later - rendezvous point**

* * *

For the first time since the two ships were built, Judgment and Ptolemaios sat side by side. Sumeragi Lee Noriega watched as an umbilical connected to their portside airlock. "_Judgment airlock pressurization complete. Boarding party is requesting permission to come aboard._" Feldt informed the bridge of the Ptolemaios .

"Granted." Sumeragi called out and watched as a group of five walked over, her fellow 'tactical forecaster', even if he hated the title, followed by the two female pilots and the _Judgement's _XO and the final pilot, who was currently handcuffed and holding onto a dog styled Haro Unit. "Hello, Ron, how are you?"

"Noriega. We have work to do, so we can skip the pleasantries. These are my pilots: Gracie Manning, Tsuki Hina and my personal favorite psychopath Ryu Hisanaga. Before your pilots ask, Yes, there's a reason he's cuffed."

"Don't forget collared," Ryu snarked out. "And to ensure that their wild dog is kept in line."

"A collared Meister. You were forced to be a Gundam Meister?" Allelujah Haptism questioned in part shock, part anger.

Ron shook his head at Allelujah's question. "No. Less forced and more to keep him from making everything, including us, die. Personally, I'd uncuff him and unleash the dog of war, so to speak, but that's not my call. I like him, though: he's not blind."

Ryu snorted, looking over the pilots before stepping up to Setsuna who looked at him blankly in return. "Good eyes kid," he told the boy. "There almost like mine, ten years ago, so tell me, what battlefield was it you were born on?"

Setsuna F. Seiei narrowed his eyes at Ryu. "I don't under-"

"He's a Kurd, Ryu. His skin tone and eyes give it away. Likely a former child soldier: KPSA, most likely." Ron informed, making Lockon freeze and look at the former child soldier with wide eyes.

"Ah, that shit show, yeah, Saachez always was a bastard," Ryu said with a nod. "You got sharp eyes kid, keep sharpening them and you'll see more than you thought possible," he advised the pilot before moving back up next to Ron.

Sumeragi frowned slightly at the interaction before turning back to Ron. "So, why did you want to have this meeting, Ron?" she asked curiously.

"I was under the impression you called us here. If you didn't, and I didn't-"

"_Contact on E-Sensor: it's one of the Gundam-types from the desert operation._" Feldt announced over the speakers.

Captain looked at captain. "That answers that question. They called us." Ron commented.

"So it seems." Sumeragi agreed. "What do they want, Feldt?"

"_They're requesting permission to dock so they can speak with us in person._" Feldt reported quickly.

Ron looked at Ryu, wanting to know what the Meister wanted to do. "So, Anann or the new guys?"

"I'll go on standby," Ryu informed as he headed back towards the _Judgement. _"I don't trust Fakers."

"Amen to that, but I have to stay." Ron faced Sumeragi again. "Lead the way."

"Before we go..." The Judgment team looked at glasses-wearing Tieria Erde. "Why didn't we know of your existence?"

"Noriega knew. You guys weren't supposed to. Ever. Veda decided otherwise." Ron informed.

"We're the failsafe for the Plan," Tsuki informed. "Incase something went wrong, like in the Taklamakan Desert, or, possibly with these Thrones."

"We're the ones who are making your jobs easier. We make sure that the enemy's most advanced MSs, which would give you enough trouble in large numbers, never leave the production line. But we limit ourselves to military targets only: civilians are only going to add fuel to our funeral pyre if everything goes to shit." Ron explained.

"And _that _man?" Tieria asked suspiciously. "How in the world did _he _become a Gundam Meister?"

"Don't know how he joined, but the collar's there regardless, and against my wishes. The moment Veda turns against us, and that day is coming, I will pull those things off him myself. Then he will be unleashed on everyone and thing trying to kill us."

"What, you think that Veda would turn against us?" Tieria asked angrily. "And what difference would that… _mutt _make?"

"Ever heard of the Texas Chainsaw Massacre? He's the Gundam-piloting equivalent. Unleash him, and everything DIES. That and I like him because he knows the plan isn't going to work."

"How dare you-" Tieria began only to get cut off.

"Enough, Tieria," Lockon cut him off. "We got other things to worry about, Miss Sumeragi knew about these guys, but _none _of us know about these Trinity's."

"Exactly why you should shut up, listen to your commanding officer." Tieria refrained from growling, but Ron enjoyed the look on his face. 'I wish I could take pictures.'

"_Trinity's are now boarding, three of them,_" Feldt informed over the comms. "_There Solar Furnaces, they do not give the same readings as our own… _"

Ron tapped his ear piece. "Miss Grace, ID them as GN Tau Drives. we might as well use something more...official sounding if we want to call them something, and why you people call them 'solar furnaces' when they don't produce solar energy is beyond me."

"_...Right._" Feldt agreed after a moment. "_Trinity's are boarding now._"

The door opened after a minute, revealing the three Trinity Meisters, the oldest one stepped forward. "Hello, I am Johann Trinity, these are my sibling and fellow Meisters, Nena and Micheal," he greeted with a friendly smile. "I know that you are the Ptolemaios Crew," he gestured to the those who were stationed on the ship, before turning to Ron and his crew. "But not you… your data is not in Veda…"

"We're the Anti-Asshole Brigade. I'm Crazy, this is Bitchy, that's Bunny and Rapist is back on our ship." And Ron smiled the whole time.

"WHO YOU CALLING A BITCH!?" Gracie shouted out at the grinning man.

"That's… surprisingly accurate, I'm sure _he's _getting a kick out of his title," Tsuki mused, referring to Ryu.

The Trinitys blinked at Ron's...introduction. "...Alright, then. I am Johann Trinity, pilot of Gundam Throne Eins."

"Michael Trinity, Gundam Throne Zwei."

The redheaded girl was the last. "Nena Trinity, Gundam Throne Drei!"

Ron sighed. "Named after an angelic circle and after the first three numbers in German. Not very original."

"_Could be worse,_" Ryu said over the ear piece. "_Trust me, met a man named Person, that's it, no last name._"

"In any case, you're not supposed to know about us. We're the back up team. In case these guys fuck up so badly they can't sortie anymore, we take over their job."

"Ah well… that's where you're wrong," Johann informed. "That, is our job."

"Bullshit. We got our orders from Veda long before they started their interventions. We're the fucking backup team.

"We too, received our orders from Veda," Johann informed, although he did look a little worried.

"_Just had Sasha run a detailed scan on their units, ask them why they don't have _real _GN drives if they're truly Gundam Meisters, hell Fereshte have one, even if it's _only _one,_" Ryu advised.

"Then why do your GN drives spit out red particles, not green? Something tells me those are only copies. Good copies, but not good enough."

"It was the designers choice," Johann informed. "To match the colors of our units."

"The amount of bullshit I see spewing from your mouth only matches the amount of bullshit I have to deal with because of the bible thumper. But that's ok: I'll deal with you morons later. Follow the Ptolemaios party."

Johann's eyes narrowed in response to Ron's dismissal but nonetheless nodd and followed the member of the Ptolemaios to their briefing room.

"What now?" Tsuki asked in a soft whisper.

"Cry khaos i upustit' sobaku voyny. (Cry havoc and let slip the dog of war.)" Ron gave a light, but ominous chuckle at the end.

"Okay, seriously, what the hell are you saying?" Gracie asked in frustration. "You guys make no sense like that!"

* * *

**Custom Mobile Suits**

**Model Number**: 'GNS-001 Gundam 'Ghost'  
**Unit Type**: Infiltration Use Mobile Suit  
**Powerplant**: GN Drive  
**Manufacture:** Celestial Being  
**Operator(s):** White Ghost Squadron  
**Equipment and Design Features**:  
Trans-Am  
E-Carbon Armor  
GN Stealth Field  
Mobile Optical Camouflage  
Troop Carrier(Optional)  
**Fixed Armament**:  
2x GN Vulcans, mounted in wrists  
GN Beam tonfa, mounted in right forearm  
**Optional Armaments:  
**GN Beam Pistol  
Shield  
10x 12 pound blocks of GN Particle Enhance C4 Explosives  
**Pilot(s)**: Gracie Manning  
**Appearance**: Has the chest of the Exia Gundam with the Verniers and shoulders of the N Dagger N, the head of the Blitz Gundam and the arms and legs of the Abyss Gundam, colored black with dark grey chest and highlights  
**Info**: The GNS-001 Gundam 'Ghost' is one of three mobile suits developed for Celestial Beings White Ghost squadron whose purpose was to act as a counter agent to anyone who attempts to distort Aeolia's original plan and to deal with any Black Ops that must be dealt with secretly, as such the Gundam Ghost has been equipped with a GN Stealth Field to scramble enemy sensors and a Mobile Optical Camouflage that is capable of keeping a mobile suit unseen even as it is being moved. It can also equipped a 5 person troop carrier to bring a small squad of soldiers.

**Model Number**: GNS-002 Gundam 'Coatlicue'  
**Unit Type**: Stealth Close Combat Combat Mobile Suit  
**Powerplant**: GN Drive  
**Manufacture:** Celestial Being  
**Operator(s):** White Ghost Squadron  
**Equipment and Design Features**:  
Trans-Am  
E-Carbon Armor  
Mobile Optical Camouflage  
GN Pulse Verniers  
**Fixed Armament**:  
2x GN Vulcans, mounted in wrists  
GN Sword/Rifle, mounted on right arm, hand carried in use  
GN Grappling Claws, mounted on left arm  
GN Beam Saber, mounted in right leg compartment  
**Optional Armaments:**  
N/A  
**Pilot(s)**: Tsuki Hina  
**Appearance**: Chest of the 0 Gundam with the arms and legs of the Exia Gundam, the Claws of the N Dagger N and the head of the Strike Gundam, colored dark grey with a black chest and dark blue highlights  
**Info**: The GNS-002 design 'Coatlicue' was designed for quick strikes against any targets that the 'Ghost' would not be able to deal with on its own quietly. The GN Pulse Verniers are an offshoot for the GN Burst Mode, blasting short bursts of concentrated GN Particles for high speed movements and maneuverability in short bursts, allowing it to get in and out without being seen.

**Model Number**: GNS-003 Gundam 'Anann'  
**Unit Type**: Heavy Assault Type Mobile Suit  
**Powerplant**: GN Drive  
**Manufacture:** Celestial Being  
**Operator(s):** White Ghost Squadron  
**Equipment and Design Features**:  
Trans-Am  
E-Carbon Armor with GN Composite plating  
GN Field Projector  
Mobile Optical Camouflage  
Haro Docking Port  
**Fixed Armament**:  
GN Dual Beam Cannon, mounted on Right Shoulder  
GN Folding Buster Sword, mounted on lower back, hand carried in use  
**Optional Armaments:**  
NGN Bazooka, fires physical rockets or High Yield GN Missiles  
Underslung GN Short Range Beam Cannon  
Shield  
GN Dual Beam Gatling Cannon, equipped on underside  
Small GN Field Projector  
**Pilot(s)**: Ryu Hisanaga  
**Appearance**: Has the Chest of the Gundam Virtue with the arms and legs of the Nu Gundam HWS and the head of the Buster Gundam, mostly black with red and white trim  
**Info**: The GNS-003 Gundam 'Anann' is considered to be a Last Resort Weapon for the White Ghost Squadron for two reasons, first: it is loud and _very _noticeable when in use and requires them to completely wipe out the area to maintain secrecy, second, the pilot, Ryu Hisanaga, is well known to not being truly committed to Aeolia's Plan, and, as such, had been fitted with an explosive collar to ensure obedience, and is only allowed to pilot the Anann in combat situations, all other piloting handled by the AI Sasha, contained within the Haro unit.

* * *

**Custom Ship Specs**

* * *

CBS-69  
**Ship Type**: Stealth Mobile Suit Assault Carrier  
**Manufacture:** Celestial Being  
**Operator(s): **Celestial Being (White Ghost Cell)  
**Known Ships:**  
_Judgement_**  
Special Armor and Equipment:  
**E-Carbon Armor  
Large GN Condensers (Uses the GN Drives when docked)  
Mobile Optical Camouflage  
Enhanced Electronic Warfare Suite  
Large GN Verniers  
Plasma Verniers  
RADAR Absorbing coating  
**Armaments**:  
Dual GN Hyper Beam Launchers, mounted on forward bow  
5x Heavy Missile Launcher Arrays, can be loaded with either regular, or GN Missiles  
5x Micro Missile Arrays, can be loaded with either regular, or GN Missiles  
**Carries:  
**GNS-001 Gundam 'Ghost'**  
**GNS-002 Gundam 'Coatlicue'  
GNS-003 Gundam 'Anann'**  
Known Captains:  
**Ronald Pinkerton**  
Known Crew:  
**Reese Langsley (Gunner)  
Eris Takamichi (Pilot)  
Jade Michaels (Hacker/Electronics Warfare Specialist)  
Dr. Monroe (Physician)  
Kevin Saen (Reserve Officer)  
Hailey Coreen (Executive Officer)**  
**Shion Sonozaki (backup pilot)  
Erika Rummelfeld (reserve gunner)  
Mion Sonozaki (medic/nurse)  
Yuri Romanov (Comm officer)  
**Sections:  
**Bridge  
Secondary Bridge  
Sleeping Quarters  
Infirmary  
Mobile Suit Hanger  
Pilot Ready Room  
'Hacker's' Room  
Engine Room  
Repair Bay  
**Appearance:** Looks like the Normandy SR-2 with and extended rear section with two linear catapults extending out from the underside, the Dual GN Hyper Beam Cannon is normally hidden inside of the forward bow, but deploys when needed.


End file.
